


Report

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The crown tries to spoil Dino’s scoop.





	Report

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

_“I don’t think you understand, Mr. Ghiranze. I’m not asking you to bury this story: I’m telling you to.”_

It takes Dino a second to answer, and not because he’s particularly phased by the smooth voice on the other end of line. He just got momentarily mesmerized by the cell phone video his source gleefully sent him of two incredibly attractive young men making out against a dingy bathroom wall. The angle’s a little awkward, having been shot over the top of a stall—the men must not have realized they were being filmed. Or they just didn’t care. They’re clearly young, carefree, and too into each other to give a damn about privacy. They are, after all, rutting against each other in a public nightclub. 

Granted, Dino was hardly a saint at that age. But it was okay if he necked with random strangers in less than reputable places. _He’s_ not next in line for the throne. 

Pausing the video on a frame of the crown prince sticking his tongue into a freckled blond’s open mouth, Dino snorts into the receiver, “You’ll forgive me if I don’t exactly start shakin’ in my boots.”

The man on the other side huffs. He didn’t give his name when he first called, but Dino can guess well enough—he’s seen Ignis Scientia on the television more than once. Of course, Dino keeps up with anyone regularly seen at the prince’s side. Including Prompto Argentum. Who seems to have become more than just friends with his prince. 

_“I’m calling you on behalf of the king himself. If you print that story, there will be consequences.”_

“Ey, I’m a reporter,” Dino scoffs. “All I get are consequences.” And really, he’s been threatened by much scarier people than the tall, albeit attractive beanpole that is the prince’s advisor. He knows that Mr. Scientia could send out others—glaives and Crownsguard and maybe even trained hitmen—but that’s not the way their government works, and they both know it. If the crown killed every reporter that ran amok, there’d be no fourth estate left in Lucis. 

Besides, Noctis Lucis Caelum is hardly a model citizen. It’s not like Dino’s—albeit detailed and dirty—story will be the first unflattering clip of him. It might be the first published picture of another man’s hands underneath the prince’s shirt, and definitely the first concrete shot of the prince squeezing another man’s ass, but the way Noctis is going, Dino’s sure it won’t be the last. Dino can sense Mr. Scientia’s tension through the phone, bristling like static. 

_“Mr. Ghiranze, this is your final warning. Drop that story or I’ll be forced to intervene.”_

Dino quips, nonchalant in a way only those too frequently threatened could be, “Bite me.”

_“Mr. Gh—”_

“No, you listen here, Mr. Citadel Spokesman, you’re not going to silence me on this one.” He’s about to keep going, but a knock sounds on his apartment door. He settles back from his laptop, glancing towards the hallway. There’s another knock. With an annoyed grunt, Dino gets up and heads over, still muttering into his cell, “I have every right to publish this story. This isn’t a case of shady sources; I have photographic evidence to back up every word, and it was obtained in the middle of a public nightclub! If the Citadel wanted to keep his highness’ image squeaky clean, they should’ve—” He swings his door open, then stops when he sees the man on the other side is also holding a cell phone.

“I see. You leave me no choice then,” Mr. Scientia answers, both through the phone and to Dino’s face. 

Dino blinks, confused. Mr. Scientia takes that moment to push past him and waltz right into his apartment, pausing briefly to look around before heading straight for the living room. A few seconds later, Mr. Scientia’s walking out with Dino’s laptop tucked under his arm.

“Hey, you can’t—!” Dino splutters, lurching forward, but then a giant beefcake with a mullet steps right into his path. 

The beefcake stares Dino down until Mr. Scientia’s disappeared down the hall, carting Dino’s laptop and all damning evidence with him. He calls back, “Your property will be returned to you once the offending material has been removed.”

Then the beefcake shuts Dino’s own door in his face. Dino hangs up his phone. 

“Well, _shit._ ”


End file.
